Adjustable price displays are quite commonly used for displaying the prices of different brands of beer or cigarettes in a retail store where they are sold. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,584 to Trame and 4,216,599 to Eckert, both relate to that type of device, as does Trame U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,948.
The first of the above Trame patents and the Eckert patent both disclose a carrier for a film strip. Trame discloses the use of a coiled film strip having arabic numerals. Eckert discloses the use of a film strip which has its ends projecting rearwardly from the two sides of the carrier, the strip being provided with ears at both ends so that it cannot be accidentally pulled entirely off the carrier.
Other art known to applicant which is broadly pertinent to various aspects of the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,015,937, to Holsman, 3,021,140, to Lushansky, 3,785,553, to Brown, 2,058,614, to Morse and 3,115,115 to Lang.